Wasted
by iparty907
Summary: "Most people think that being abused, raped, and starved would be the worst part of being locked under a crypt for 3 years with your psycho maniac English teacher. It's not. The worst part of being locked under a crypt for 3 years with your psycho maniac English teacher is being without Fabian. He's the only I've ever loved. And the only one who will ever love me."


**Hey guys! So I know at least sixty of you read you're the Reason I Come Home story that I wrote but I had to take it down due to copyright issues. I also deleted The Box and The Real Life of Amber Rutter because I thought they were bad. My friend helps me with Evelyn and since its summer that story is on hiatus until September. This is a story I came up with one night. All the stories I really like just seem to pop into my head while I'm trying to sleep. I know you may think this is based on Scarred by Definition of a Writer. But it's not. While it has abuse on Nina and Fabina as the main couple, this has a completely different storyline. Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis seasons 2 or 3. I also don't own Eleanor and Park (it has characters from it in her flashbacks but it's not a crossover) or Batman. This takes place in and after season 3 of House of Anubis. So here it is. Wasted.**

**(Nina's POV)**

"Nina!" I shot up my head hitting the top bunk (**A/N: The only reason Nina has a bunk bed is for when her friends (Eleanor, DeNice, and Beebi) comes over)**. "Wake up!" Gran was calling me down for breakfast. I rubbed my head and got dressed.

As I walked downstairs I smelled syrup and bacon. Yum. "Morning Gran." I said sleepily stretching my arms out and yawning. "Morning!" she smiled at me. I was handed a plate of pancakes and bacon. "So Nina? Are you excited to go back to England?" my Gran asked taking a sip of coffee. "Sure am." I replied reaching for the orange juice on the table. "I just hope that there's no life threatening mystery this year." "What? She asked. "Nothing." I quickly changed the subject. "I can't wait to see Fabian." My Gran smiled at me. "It's good to see you happy for once dear." She stood to go wash the dishes. "I know." Flashbacks from the summer and previous years pooped into my head.

"_Hey Nina!" someone called. I turned towards the sound. There stood my worst nightmare. She had made me self-conscious, depressed, and wanting to commit suicide since I was nine. There stood, Tina (_**from Eleanor and Park my new favorite book).** _I turned again to walk away. "Don't walk away from_ _me slut!" she yelled as I sped up heading towards lunch. All I wanted to do was sit with Eleanor, DeNice, and Beebi while Eleanor talked about Park and how much she hated Batman. "You dropped this." She shoved my math notebook in my face and walked of laughing. I opened up the front cover to see what she had written this time. "F*uck you (only she didn't' put the star) dirty whore. No one likes you. Why don't you just kill yourself? Love T __ ) "I didn't cry. I was used to it. I walked off with my head held high on the outside but sobbing on the inside._

**4 hours later**

"Here's your bag sweetheart." My Gran handed me my bag as I hugged DeNice and Beebi goodbye. Eleanor had moved to Minnesota to be safe. All summer I wish I could've gone with her. I sighed. It was going to be okay. I was going to be with Fabian and life would be perfect. Like I deserved. Like Eleanor deserved. If she had Park everything would be perfect for her. My life was going to be perfect. I was never coming back to America. After school ended I was going to move in Fabian, we would get married, have a family, and live together forever was never going to have to see Tina again.

The plane was taking off and I was so excited. But if I knew what would happen once I got to England, I would've never stepped foot on that plane.

**So what did you think? I know I included characters from Eleanor and Park but this is not a crossover. That was probably the only time they will be messaged. If you read Eleanor and Park don't worry. There is a fan fiction coming for that. It's about Cal and Kim. I'm really excited for that. In the next chapter we will find out what happens to Nina and why she wouldn't have wanted to get on the plane. For next chapter you have to review and get a trivia question about House of Anubis right. This is the question. What was the name of the caretaker of the house Mara visited while writing the article about Vera? I am also having a contest. So look out for that. Tell me what you thought and if I should continue. Thanks! Sibuna!**


End file.
